Emmett Cullen
Emmett Cullen, born Emmett Dale McCarty in 1915, is a vampire and member of the Olympic Coven. He is the husband of Rosalie Hale and the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Emmett is the adoptive brother of Edward and Alice Cullen, as well as the adoptive brother of Jasper Hale. He is the adoptive brother-in-law of Bella Cullen and the uncle of Renesmee Cullen. After being mauled by a bear in 1935, Emmett was rescued by Rosalie Hale, and given a second chance at life after being transformed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen at her request. Rosalie and Emmett were rarely parted after this, being that they were true soul mates. The pair were integral members of the Cullen family and participated eagerly in removing the numerous impediments it faced. Emmett also changes his eye colour like most vampires. Having enhanced physical vampiric strength, Emmett is the strongest in the Olympic Coven. Emmett has massive muscles which cannot grow since he is a vampire. Emmett is married to Rosalie they have a strong connection together. Biography Early Life Emmett McCarty was changed into a vampire by Dr. Carlisle Cullen in 1935, two years after Rosalie Hale had been changed. When Rosalie came across him, Emmett was being mauled by a bear in the mountains of Tennessee. He had nearly died from the attack, but Rosalie saved him and carried him over a hundred miles back to Carlisle. Rosalie was noted as saying that it took nearly all her strength not to kill him. She also said that she brought him to Carlisle so that he, with his stronger endurance of human blood, could save Emmett. She also said that the reason behind having Carlisle save Emmett and not herself was because she was afraid that if she did it she would end up killing him. Emmett describes this experience as "being saved by an angel who brought him to God". Once Rosalie returned to Carlisle with Emmett, he was changed into a vampire. Many years later, Rosalie confessed to Bella that she saved Emmett from sure death because his innocence, dimples, and curly hair reminded her of her best friend Vera's child, Henry, and that ever since the day she saw Henry she always wanted a baby just like him. After his painful transformation, Rosalie and Carlisle explained to Emmett that he was a vampire. This did not upset him, however, like Rosalie and Carlisle had thought it would. He put in his own words, "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you." He did, however, initially have trouble adjusting to the Cullens' rule of only feeding on animals, and has tasted human blood on several occasions. Emmett is the husband of Rosalie Hale. They have a very strong bond and are true soul mates. Personality and traits Emmett is described as being very tall, very burly, and to the students at Forks High School, very intimidating. Jessica Stanley refers to him as, "The big dark-haired guy." Standing at 6'5", he is the tallest of the Cullens, towering over Alice by a few feet. His strength gives him a rather filled out form, but he is not regarded as being overweight, just muscular. His height helps spread out his weight. He has a round face with dimples and slightly curly, and dark brown hair, giving him a childish look. He is the strongest of the Cullens. Like the rest of his family, he has pale skin and golden eyes that darken as he becomes thirsty. When blood is desperately needed his eyes, like other vampires, turn black. Emmett and Rosalie are described as having a very close bond, true soul mates. Emmett loves to laugh and make jokes, and tries to lighten up tense situations with his sense of humor. In Breaking Dawn, he usually makes jokes about Bella's sex life, which angers her to the point of yelling. Bella, who is a newborn, challenges him to an arm-wrestling match to make him stop saying anything about her sex life. Of course, as a new born, Bella wins. He was angry and wanted a rematch. He appears to be thoughtless and makes rash decisions. He is also brave, enjoys fighting, and is very competitive. Emmett was upset that he wouldn't be going with Bella in Twilight, until she pointed out that he would have a better chance to fight James if he went with Edward. He thought it would be a good idea to turn Bella into a vampire, and expressed a desire to "pick a fight" with Demetri. He was also looking forward to the fight with the newborns created by Victoria, and the fight with the Volturi over his niece Renesmee. Powers and abilities As a result of Emmett being a vampire, he has many enhanced properties such as superhuman speed and incredible strength. Like other members of the Cullen family, he does have a special ability, his being enhanced physical strength. He uses his "super strength" as his 'special' ability, being able to enhance it at a certain level but has no mental powers like his adoptive brothers Edward and Jasper, his sister Alice, his sister-in-law, Bella, and his niece Renesmee. Breaking Dawn, right after Emmett and Bella have the arm wrestling match( while Bella is a newborn) he punches a rock and the whole thing shatters and a tree falls down. Along with the rest of the family, Emmett is an immortal. He is the third youngest vampire in the Cullen family, which is why the scent of human blood is sometimes harder for him to resist. He does very well when things get out of hand and he could resist Bella's blood when she was human. Emmett is very loving and caring to his wife Rosalie Hale and the rest of his family. Relationships Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen]] Emmett fell in love with Rosalie when she found him when he was being mauled to death by a bear. Rosalie purposefully saved Emmett because of his innocent looking face, his dark curls, and his dimples. He reminded her of her former best friend Vera's child Henry. He thought she was 'his angel'. It was because of her that he was so accepting of his new life as a vampire. In the outtakes on Stephenie Meyer's website he says, "If Carlisle and Rosalie, my angel, were vampires, how bad could it be?. ''Their relationship is often portrayed as more of a physical relationship, compared to the other couples of the Cullen family. Rosalie is Emmett's soul mate. It is obvious that Emmett is very protective over Rosalie. It is known that Emmett worships her and would do anything for her. Emmett and Rosalie are also known for kissing each other when they are about to leave each other, even for a small amount of time. Emmett also stated in ''Breaking Dawn that him and Rosalie's sex life is more enjoyable then Bella's. Behind the scenes *Kellan Lutz plays Emmett Cullen in the Twilight movie. He is very close to co-star, --Ashley Greene, and will be in an upcoming movie with her. Kellan often liked to scare the other members of the cast by hiding behind doors and jumping out at people. 'Etymology ' The name Emmett means strong, and Emmett is the strongest vampire ever noted. Appearances *''Twilight'' (First appearance) *''Twilight (film)'' *''Midnight Sun'' (Edward's perspective on Twilight, still being worked on) *''New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' *''Breaking Dawn'' References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also *Alice Cullen (Sister) *Rosalie Hale (Wife) *Jasper Hale (Brother-In-Law) *Renesmee Carlie Cullen (Niece) *Olympic Coven (Family) Emmett & Alice Cullen Emmett & Alice Cullen Emmett & Alice Cullen Emmett & Alice Cullen Emmett & Alice Cullen Emmett & Alice Cullen Emmett & Alice Cullen